Composite materials have various advantageous properties over conventional metal materials. In particular, composite materials may be lighter than metals such as aluminum. However, some composite matrix materials do not perform well at high sustained temperatures. For example, epoxy-based thermoset resin composites are typically not suitable for environments with sustained temperatures over 250° F. (120° C.).
Inlets for aircraft nacelles may be subject to ice build-up during flight. An electric or pneumatic heater may heat the inlet to prevent the ice build-up. However, conventional composite materials may not perform well at temperatures sufficiently high to prevent ice build-up.